


Bringing You Home

by CJIS



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drake's Deception, chapter 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJIS/pseuds/CJIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sullivan does all he can to keep Nathan sane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing You Home

**Author's Note:**

> It's basically the beginning of Chapter 10 with my own tweaks.
> 
> I'm a sucker for Nate and Sully (Father/Son) so, yeah!

Nathan eyed the well one last time and he smirked as the guns vanished into the deep. They just found another stepping stone and Marlowe had pushed him right to it! Turning away, he quickly followed a waiting Sullivan and Elena. As Elena lead the way, Nathan walked two steps behind watching for anymore agents. He hadn't planned for Elena to get mixed into all of this but nothing ever went as planned with him... 

"Alright...up this way!" Elena pointed to a small set of stone stairs and with a nod, Sullivan quickly began his way up with her. Seeing his quick pace, Nathan stopped and watched him quietly. It had only been a few days but Sullivan had already been through so much, and it was finally hitting Nathan that he needed to slow down and think! For only a second, because when determination was set, that was that! So Nathan gave one last look around and pushed forward, fist clenched!

A pinch on his neck stopped him dead on the spot.

Even before his fingers met metal, he knew what was there. Pulling the dart out, his breath stuck in his throat as he eyed it. "...Oh no..."

Hearing the dread in Nathan's voice, Sullivan came to a sudden stop and many things ran fast through his mind. Had Talbot come back around? Were there more agents!? He shook his head as he turned, fist clenched and ready to fight! All time stopped though seeing no agents and his eyes shot wide seeing the small lethal dart in Nathan's hand. "...Goddamn it, no..." Behind him, Elena turned, heart aching. She quickly looked between the two. When Sullivan worried about Nathan, it was time for everyone to worry! She quickly took his arm as they rushed over to Nathan. She gazed over him worriedly as he looked around like a scared pup. 

"What is it? What's wrong with him?"

Sullivan kept his eyes on Nathan as he slowly approached him, hands raised to show he meant no harm. "He's been drugged..." Elena's eyes widened and she quickly stepped towards Nathan, but she was quickly jerked back by Sullivan as Nathan raised his fists, ready for a fight. A look he only gave his enemies planted in his eyes. She slowly stepped back as Sullivan placed her behind him, looking Nathan square in the eyes. "Listen to me Nate, I need you to just stay calm..."

Nathan waved his hand as if batting at a fly. "Stay back..."

"It's okay Nate..We won't hurt you." Sullivan moved in for a grab, Nathan swung his hand faster. Elena gasped covering her mouth but sighed as Sullivan easily moved and grabbed Nathan's hand tightly. She twitched as Nathan swung again but was once more trapped easily by Sullivan. The two had a stare down as Nathan struggled to fight him. Realizing he couldn't get in any position to throw a punch, the anger became fear and Nathan began to pull as he looked around for an escape route. 

"Let me go..." 

Sullivan may be old but he WAS the one who taught Nathan everything he knew and fighting was one of the main things. He tilted his head to the side, trying to make eye contact as he kept his grip tight on Nathan. "Just relax Kid..." He leaned close, ignoring the struggles. "Are you listening?"

The more Nathan struggled, the more he feared everything around him. Eyes moving fast, he began to struggle with breathing as the world began to sway fast around him. It was making him nauseous. "...I...I..." He jerked his hands back hard, but Sullivan held tighter, determination in his eyes. "Let me go!" He pulled again, this time stepping back as well. This movement and the swaying caused him to stumble, but with Sullivan holding his hands he dropped to his knees instead of on his ass. He quickly shook his head trying to straighten things up. "...Ugh...oh God..."

Standing over him, Sullivan raised a brow feeling him go limp and Elena stepped closer watching. "...Is it over?" Sullivan said nothing as he slowly dropped to his knees never letting Nathan's hands go.

"Nate...?/Drake...?" Two voices whispered as one.

"Nate!"

"It's alright Drake, I'm on your side..listen to ME!"

Nathan's fight left as he slowly began to study his surroundings. People were blurs and they swayed as bad as the world now. His eyes widened seeing everyone's faces deform and melt. "No!" Quickly he looked away, hiding his face in his arm.

"Focus Drake! ...It's just you and me now...We're alone. You must find me, you must GET AWAY!"

Nathan looked up slowly and shivering, trying to fight the urge to hide again. Looking around again, his gaze returned to Sullivan and he quickly jerked back seeing his face melting as well. Not prepared for the sudden jerk, Sullivan lost his grip and Nathan landed hard on his back. Ignoring the pain though, he quickly pushed up onto his hands and feet and began to crawl backwards fast. He cried out seeing Elena step forward, her face practically melted away.

Elena knelt down to help Sullivan up but he quickly crawled forward after Nathan and he grabbed him tight by an ankle then a wrist. "Nate! ...Stop and LISTEN to me!" Nathan seeing nothing but a deformed being returned to struggling. He pulled, kicked and even swung his fist with all his might! When the grip was finally released, he continued backing up until suddenly stopped as his head collided hard with a wall behind him. Elena and Sullivan both watched as his movements became sluggish, but he stayed strong as he slowly made his way to his feet. Before he could get off his knees though, Sullivan stepped over and cupped the back of his head pulling him into a hug. He held his head against his chest as he dropped, groaning in pain, to his knees.

"Come on kid...relax, just relax..."

Nathan listened, panting hard as his body shook in both fear and pain. "Stop...let me go...I have to...I have to leave..."

The voice from before, whispered again. "Get away from him! FIND ME!"

Nathan shoved forward hard and fell back against the wall as Sullivan got knocked back to the ground. Gaining his composure, he looked over as Elena knelt down once again beside a groaning Sullivan.

"God damn that hurt!"

"Are you alright?" Elena looked over him carefully.

"Drake!/Nate..."

Nathan quickly clapped his hands over his ears, shaking his head quickly. "Shut up!" Both Elena and Sullivan looked over to him as he looked around again, then stopped his gaze on Sullivan once more. Suddenly his mind began to fall into order. It was becoming clear the whisper wasn't real and the melting man on the ground was real. Raising his hands, Nathan gripped at his head as Charlie choking him flashed fast through his mind. "Oh my god...Sully...I..."

Elena let out a surprised gasp looking to Nathan with relief. Ignoring all the pain in his body, Sullivan forced himself to his feet and he walked over and dropped in front of Drake again. Seeing him in front of him, face slowly coming into focus. Nathan reached forward and took him by the shirt tightly. "I'm...I'm so sorry...Sully, can you.." Sullivan grabbed Nathan tight by the shoulder and he shook him softly giving a chuckle.

"Relax kid! ..It's not your fault." He gave a smirk leaning forward, resting his forehead against Nathan's. "Just be sure to remind me never to get into a fight with you in the future!" Nathan blinked, then he let out a sigh of relief looking down as Sullivan pat his shoulder laughing from happiness and relief.

No matter how stubborn Drake got through life. Sullivan would always pull him out and straighten him back up. He'd also be there with a place called home, even if it was on the other side of the world!

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted in 2011 on fanfiction and I'm just moving it over here. I'll throw in some changes and such, but excuse any fuck ups.


End file.
